Ujian Urahara Sensei
by izumi chieko
Summary: Beginilah jadi nya jika Mahasiswa Jurusan IT, Biology, Kimia dll ini dapat tugas bikin puisi cinta untuk sang pacar or pujaan hati.


**Title :** Ujian Urahara Sensei: (Gombalan seorang EmoKalong dan Puisi Cinta sang KucingGarong).

**Author :** By meee Izumi Chieko.

**Chapter :** Oneshoot.

**Rate :** G

**Genre :** Abal, Romance maksa, Humor Crispy alias garing (ga niat humor juga sih) #ditendang reader.

**Pair :** Kalau Author maunya Ulquihime, and GrimmNel.. er.. tapi gatau juga sih. #ditendang reader

**Warning :** OOC sungguh sangat OOC. Non EYD . Lebay ka bina bina.

**Disclaim :** Ga mau mengclaim Bleach karena Bleach akan jadi milik Om Tite sampai kapan pun dan saya sadar itu #pundung, I Just Own this story Line , Don't ever dare claim it's as yours!

**Summary :** Beginilah jadi nya jika Mahasiswa Jurusan IT, Biology, Kimia dll ini dapat tugas bikin puisi cinta untuk sang pacar or pujaan hati.

**A/N :** Holla minna sama aku Author baru di FFn ngg.. ga bisa dibilang author juga sih soalnya saya masih amatir, aku sudah sering bikin Fict dan selalu jadi Silent reader, tapi kali ini mau menuangkan dan membagi ide ide ga mutu saya dengan Minna-sama disini, biasa sih Publish di Blogger or WP or LJ tapi mau nyoba di FFn. Yoroshiku Minna ^^/.

Saaa Enjoyed Reading … #tebar biji semangka..

Langsung saja kita tengok Ruang Kelas Sastra di Kampus Karakura ,

ooohhh mitte mitte ! suasananya Bising, amat sangat bising, suara tawa, teriakan, siulan dan sesekali terdengar suara laki-laki atau perempuan yang berteriak menyeruakan nama teman nya dengan amat sangat kencang, entah ini bisa disebut Ruang kelas atau ga, karena pada kenyataannya ini lebih pantas disebut pasar ketimbang ruang kelas, biasanya Ruang kelas itu sepi, sunyi, hening, focus apa lagi kalau lagi ada ujian dan jangan kan ujian lagi ada dosen aja paling banter mereka hanya bisa bisik-bisik aja atau lempar-lempar kertas kalau mau ngajak ngobrol temen yang lain. Nah ini? Lagi ada Ujian malah berisik nya minta ampun sebenernya Mata Kuliah apa sih yang lagi diujikan dan kenapa Dosen nya malah diem aja liat kelakuan anak didik nya yang berkoar-koar Gaje disaat Ujian gini ? Lets Cekidot ..

"Cieeee.. ciee Stroberi salah warna cie cie…" teriak beberapa anak bersamaan, orang yang disinyalir bernama Stroberi itu pun Cuma tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah di seluruh wajah nya (mateng-mateng dah tuh jeruk, yee ini jeruk apa stroberi sih?) serta peluh segede bijih Duren membanjiri wajah nya. Setelah nya dia segera kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Urahara sensei cepet sekarang giliran siapa ga usah kelamaan ketawa napa?" Ucap Mahasiswa berambut orange yang baru saja terduduk di bangkunya.

"are..are.. Ichigo, kamu masih malu tah? Lihat wajah kamu itu?" si sensei keep laughing. Dan seluruh kelas pun ikut tertawa jumawa, seneng banget kayaknya liat Ichigo dipermalukan di depan kelas. (Author di tebas).

"Baik,, baik selanjutnya Ulquiorra Schifer, silahkan maju nak.. bacakan puisi mu :D " si sensei nutup mulut siap siap mau ketawa, tapi kelas malah sunyi begitu tau yang dipanggil adalah si Emo Kalong Ulquiorra Schifer, Cuma terdengar bunyi langkah pasti dari seorang Ulquiorra Schifer. You know lah yah manusia satu ini adalah manusia paling dingin, paling stoic, paling datar, paling paling paling ga bisa diajak bercanda makanya semua anak-anak langsung ragu mau ketawa takut di death glear sama pemilik mata Emerald ini..

Yep biar author jelaskan kenapa ulquiorra harus baca puisi? Dan apa hubungannya sama Judul diatas? ternyata oh ternyata mereka ini adalah mahasiswa Jurusan IT, dan Sains yang kini sedang ikut ujian Sastra dimana Sastra di Kampus ini jadi matkul wajib buat para Mahasiswa/i nya. (di kampus ku gitu, bahasa Jepang jadi matkul wajib buat semua jurusan #gak nanya). Dan si sensei mereka Urahara Kisuke yang terkenal hebring dan little bit lebay ini nyuruh anak didik nya bikin puisi cinta bertemakan jurusan mereka masing2, kalo anak IT yah harus terselip istilah-istilah IT anak Biology harus ada embel2 Biology dst. (author malas jelasin, #ditimpuk tomat).

Ok, Back to Ulquiorra..

Kelas masih sepi sampai si Ulquiorra berdiri didepan kelas. . semua orang yang ada sebenernya udah ga tahan mau ketawa tapi apa lah daya takut di death glear lagian mereka masih sayang nyawa, tapi dari pada ditahan juga terus nanti keluar dari belakang dan meracuni seisi ruangan, maka salah satu dari mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkoar.

"Buahahahaha, woooii codot jangan lupa pasang expresi yah !" teriak cowok nyentrik berambut biru langit.

"Shitt… Diem Lo Kucing garong! " Balas si Ulqui.

"Nah , rasain lo keringet dingin kan lo berdiri disana rasain rasain rasain" si Ichigo ini masih dendam karena pas dia tampil tadi banyak yang ketawa jumawa, ceritanya mau bales dendam dengan ngetawain si Ulqui nanti.

"Setdah, tereak sih tereak tapi kuahnya gak sah berlebihan gitu keles, ga indah banget sih lo jeruk" Yumichika ngelap mukanya pake sapu tangan motif lope lope warna ungu dengan anggunnya.

"Ya elah banci, itung2 buat cuci muka lu tuh." Semprot ichigo.

"Hasem lo hasem lo jeruk purut, stroberi oren, duren busuk! " murka Yumichika.

"Nee Ulqui-kun Ganbareeee!" disela pertengkaran Ichigo vs Yumichika terdengar suara gadis berambut senja dengan suara yang cukup luar biasa kenceng buat ukuran cewek manis kayak dia.

"O-Onna?" si ulqui yang dikasih mantra penyemangat yang ternyata dari sang kekasih hati sang pujaan hati, sang belahan da_ eh jiwa maksutnya itu masih mencoba stay cool padahal mukanya udah merah kayak tomat busuk (seketika dicero, ).

"are..are kalian ini ribut banget, ini kapan kelar nya?" si sensei akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nah, Ulquiorra kamu dari jurusan Sains yah? Tema nya mau apa? Biologi? Fisika? Kimia?." Lanjut sensei.

"Kimia Sensei.."

"Oke Dozo!.."

Ulqui siap-siap ngebuka bukunya yang berisi bait-bait puisi lalu berdehem sebentar..

_Tanpa Judul…._ Ucap Ulquiorra datar, sedatar dada nya Rukia (dilempar bakiak, Author: perasaan dari tadi gue dianiaya mulu (=_+) ).

_Onna? ?_ kata pertama dibacakan.. baru satu kata tapi semua kelas langsung teriak, bersiul, ketawa dan lain sebagainya udah berasa kayak pasukan pendemon di bundaran HI.

'ck sampah lo pada' ini kata Ulqui dalem hati, sebel karena disorakin teman sekelas.

_Kamu tau ? Kamu tau kan kalau ikatan Hidrogen itu kuat ?_

_Bahkan, lebih kuat dari ikatan Van der Waals._

_Tapi aku masih heran kenapa para ahli kimia belum tau kalau ikatan kita itu lebih kuat ?_

**Ssiiiiiiing….** Sunyi seketika.. semua nya kompak Sweatdrop, kemudian buru-buru Ulqui baca bait kedua sebelum ada protes, cacian dan segala bentuk ucapan tak layak dengar dari teman sekelas nya.

_Kamu juga pasti tau , tidak ada bilangan Quantum yang bisa mengukur sayang ku ke kamu. _

**JDEERR…**

_Aku tidak perdulli berapa Atom yang dibutuhkan atom C atau atom H untuk berpasangan membentuk senyawa._

_Yang aku tau, cukup satu atom Me dan sata Atom U (baca ; you) untuk membentuk senyawa Us._

_Aku juga tak perduli berapa banyak Elektron bebas untuk H berikatan dengan O._

_Yang aku tau hanya Elektron Cinta yang membuatku berikatan dengan mu._

_Kalau ikatan cinta kita itu Kovalen , maka ga akan ada kalkulator yang sanggup menghitung energy ikatan untuk memutuskan ikatan cinta kita._

_Kecuali atom cinta kita sendiri yang memutuskan ._

_Dan satu hal , cinta kita gak akan pernah jadi ikatan ion, baik (+) atau pun (-)._

_Karena aku ga akan melepas Elektron cintamu maupun menyerap Elektron Atom Cinta yang lain._

Sekian…

Diam sejenak…

Lima detik….

Dua detik….

Loading Complete…

"Buahahahahahahahaha…" seluruh isi kelas kompak ketawa, dengan berbagai macam expresi, missal nya si Ichigo yang ketawa sambil jedotin kepalanya di Meja, si Grimmjow yang ketawa sambil nonjokin tembok, si Ruki yang ketawa sambil glindingan di lantai, si Szayel yang ketawa sambil jogged inul, si stark yang ketawa sambil tidur (emang bisa? Ya bisa lah kan ini Fiction semua bisa terjadi), dan masih banyak lagi expresi lainnya.

Ulquiorra yang merasa ditertawakan langsung memasang Death Glear super duper menyeramkan membawa hawa dingin keseluruh kelas sampe kelas beku semua, tapi itu semua gak ngaruh dan semua orang didalam kelas masih aja ketawa membahana.

"Woooyy, Kalong, Emo, Codot itu sih bukan puisi, , itu mah gombalan bahahaha.."

"dasar kepala jeruk,,, awas lu yah pulang ga bakal selamet lu" ancam si Ulqui..

"Seekor Kalong berwajah stoic ternyata pinter ngegombal juga yah, awas tuh Hime beware aja kamu!" ucap Neliel yang nada nya seolah memperingatkan padahal aselinya ngeledek abis.

"Eh, maksut nya?" si Hime malah ga ngerti sama ucapan Neliel.

"Ah, loading lu lama amat sih Pentium berapa sih otak mu itu?" yag ini Rukia yang ngomong, oh dia sudah selesai gelindingan ternyata dan kembali duduk disamping Orihime.

"Bener banget tuh, si Ulqui itu wajah stoic, kelewat dingin itu Cuma topeng buat nutupin kalau sebenrnya dia itu Play boy cap Kelelawar wkwkwkwk…" Manusia bermerk Nnoitra ikutan nyeletuk gak pake saringan.

"Etto…ano..ng.." Hime nya masih bingung ternyata, yah maklum ini cewek keterlaluan polos nya apa oon nya ? soalnya pan polos sama oon ga beda jauh jadi wajar kalau dia agak susah nyerap maksut dari ucapan temen sekelasnya (author langsung di tebas Murcielago, Author : Kok lu tega sih Ul? , Ulqui : soal nya lu udah ngatain Onna gue oon. .. Author : Sujud sujud ke Hime).

"Sensei saya udah selesai, saya udah boleh duduk belom?" si Ulqui udah gondok feat Dongkol dalem ati rasanya mau dia remukin satu satu temen-temennya yang masih ketawa jumawa.

"Pfftt…. Haik, haik Ulqui silahkan duduk nak, kamu diam-diam menyimpan bakat jadi penggombal ternyata.." Ucap sensei..

"Err.. Senseiiii kenapa ikut2an juga? " Ulqui tereak pake Toa. Nahloh si Ulqui udah OOC.

Cit ciuttt.. cie cie Emo ,cie cie Codot cie cie kalong cie cie cie ….

"Mau dong di gombalin kamyuh.." Ucap Szayel sambil gelendotan di lengan Ulqui..

"ck, lepasin gue bencong.."

"Idih galak banget sih " Szayel toel toel dagu Ulqui, yang di toel pun langsung menatap Szayel Horor, dan segera berjalan cepat ke bangku nya yang berjarak dua orang dari Orihime.

Orihime natap Ulquiorra..

Ulquiorra pun natap Orihime…

Mereka berdua pun tatap tatapan pandangan mata mereka pun seolah berkata begini :

Hime : Kamu gpp Ulqui-kun?

Ulqui : Maaf, Hime…

Hime : Kamu ga usah malu,,

Ulqui : Makasih Hime, kamu percaya kan sama aku, jangan percaya sama makhluk2 mirip sampah kayak mereka ini.

Hime : Cuma senyum ke Ulquiorra…

Dan kini wajah kedua sejoli itu berubah warna dari Pucat ke Pink muda dan akhirnya jadi merah semerah Paprika.

Kita tinggalkan dua maklhuk beda sifat yang sedang tatap-tatapan sambil blushing2 itu, sekarang kita menuju ke Peserta selanjutnya ( ini audisi apa Ujian? =.=a ).

"Sudah-sudah , kita lanjut keburu habis jam nya, nanti kasihan yang ga kebagean.." Ucap Urahara sensei.

"ok. Next.. Grimmjow Jagerjaquez.. "

Si Grimmjow yang ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas langsung cengo' , ..

"eh.. siapa siapa? Gue yah?" Grimmjow nunjuk2 hidung nya.

"Iyalah siapa lagi, yang punya nama Grimmjow Kucing biru," Ucap Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"sial lu Jeruk.. minggir lah gua mau lewat.."

"Setdah semangat banget bang Jow? " Neliel nepok2 bokong Grimmjow..

"ssstt… Diem deh Nel, lo cukup duduk cantik disini dan dengerin ajah puisi gue oke, !" Grimmjow ternyata PD tingkat dewa mau bacain puisi di depan Kelas. Grimmjow sempat berbalik lagi ke bangku si Neliel..

"Oiya , gue bakal minta pertanggung jawaban lo karena udah grepe2 bokong gue" Celetuk grimmjow lagi dan segera melenggang dengan bangganya ke depan kelas, sementara si Neliel Cuma bengong natap Grimmjow sambil Blushing2..

"Oke Grimmjow, kamu Jurusan Teknik Komputer Jaringan yah? Puisi nya sudah siap?"

"Sudah sensei…" Jawab Grimmjow Manteb.

"Dozo..!"

_Dear My First Love at First Sight .. Neliel Tu Oderscvhank.._

"Cieee… Wohooooo…. Matanb lanjut kan Kuciiing " Treak Ggio tiba2 bersuara.

_Kamu yang selalu datang disaat aku sedang Shut Down dan Hybernate._

_Kamu yang selalu Syandby disamping ku.._

_Pagi ini saat Ku buka Windows kamar ku,_

_Aku melihat Screensaver wajah mu di awan biru._

_Wajah mu Cantik_

_Bagaikan di Edit dengan Potoshop, Potoshcape, Camera 360 atau aplikasi grafis lainnya._

_Tak pernah mata ku buffer memandang mu.._

_Kulit mu lembut bagaikan buah Apple_

_Terus menari-nari bagai pertunjukan Opera di pikiran ku_

_Kau lah My Dreamwaver.._

_Kamu lah Oracle.._

_Kamu selalu online di hati ku saat yang lain offline._

_Aku adalah Spyware mu_

_Aku selalu mencari tahu apa Favorite mu dan selalu ingin tau Hystorimu._

_Dan terkadang RAM-ku tidak cukup kuat untuk memikirkan mu_

_Kadang kau juga membuat ku hang dan Crashed_

_Hardware ku selalu panas tiap kali melihat mu._

_Aku juga selalu Not Responding tiap kali bertemu dengan mu_

_Kau adalah Virus yang menyerang tubuh, pikiran jiwa dan raga ku_

_Avira,AVG dan Smadav ataupun Anti virus terhebat tak akan bisa me-Remove mu._

_Terkadang aku ingin mem-Format dan meng-Install ulang diriku yang penuh dengan Virus cinta mu._

_Agar aku bisa me-Remove mu dari Hardisk ku._

_Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa meng-Unisntal ataupun men-Delete dirimu dari dalam ku_

_Karena kamu sudah di Write-Protected di hatiku, dan data-data tentang mu sudah ter-Back up di otakku._

_Aku selalu ingin mengUpload hatiku untuk mu dan menDownload hatimu untukku._

_Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi suatu embedded system.._

_Dan aku berjanji tak akan mempartisi Disk-ku untuk yang lain._

_Aku ingin diriku ini kau Bookmak dan kau jadikan My Favorite _

_Di server hati ini…_

S.E.K.I.A.N

"Hohhohoo…ciat ciat ciat… ohok ohok .." treak semua kelas ketika Grimmjow selesai membacakan puisi nya untuk Neliel..

"Yoooo Neliel Love you beybeeeeh.." triak Grimmjow pde, (Author rasa urat malu nya Grimmjow udah putus kali yah).

"Dasar Baka Kitty, malu-maluin gila tuh orang," si Neliel malu-malu kucing sok sok ga terima padahal dalem hati berbunga-bunga denger puisi dari Grimmjow, apalagi waktu bilang Love You..

"Sensei udah kan? Aku balik ke kursi ku yah!" Ucap Grimmjow dan segera berjalan menuju kursinya.

Sorak sorai para pendengar a.k.a anak-anak langsung menggema, yah mereka mah gak heran si Grimmjow bisa bikin puisi begitu, secara ni orang kan emang dasarnya rajin merayu suka menggoda.

"oke Minna, karena hanya tinggal 1 menit lagi dan kayak nya waktunya kurang, maka kita sudahi ujian kali ini, yang belom kebagian dilanjut minggu depan oke, saa, Minna Omedeto buat yang udah ikut Ujian nya , sampai ketemu minggu depan" tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi Urahara sensei langsung aja keluar kelas dan seketika kelas pun jadi tambah ruet ancur berantakan sepeninggalan Uraha dari dalam kelas, saking ancurr nya, ni kelas kayak nya udah gak layak pakai lagi, dan berhubung Author juga udah ngantuk dan malas ngetik lagi maka kita sudahi sampai disini oke..

Akhir kata…

OWARI….

**A/N ;** Fyuh.. akhirnya kelar nih Fict.. ini Fict ku yang pertama ku Publish di FFn, ini akan ada Sekuel sekuel nya tapi gatau kapan mau dibuat , soalnya Author lagi moodian juga sih.

Szayel ft Yumichika ; Chie lo sableng apa?, kok kita berdua jadi bencong sih?

Me : Eh ano gomen Yumi chan Szayel kun Chie gak bermaksut kok, ,

Ichigo ; Hoiiii,, ngomong2 kok puisi gua ga lo publish sih? Tau tau udah kelar aja..

Me : Adoooh Ichi rempong deh, kalau gue publish kepanjangan nanti, malas gue ngetik nya.

Ichigo : dasar Author Pemalas…

Me : Bodo ih, suka-suka

Szayel : awas lo kalo lo bikin gua jadi banci lagi gue giles pake traktor nanti..

Me : Ampun bang ampun habis ente banyakan cantik nya sih..

Yumichika : WHot? Manusia krempeng kayak gini cantik? Cantik dari mananya coba? Gue rasa mata lo udah rabun deh, lo gak liat gue yang Cantiknya naujubileh gini?..

Me : geleng2 kepala, ,Stress lama-lama gue,

saaaa Minna sama yang sengaja mau pun gak sengaja baca Fict ini Review Pliiiiss, Becoz Ripiu are Love… #tebar Lope Lope bareng Ulquiorra..

See ya Next Fict

^^/


End file.
